BAAGboys
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Dr. Kratz has saved a lot of relationships. He's encountered and saved relationships that some would call hopeless. But he's never had a group like this before. Will he be able to save yet another set of relationships? Or has he finally met his match? Multi fandom, multi pairing, seddie, ichiruki, narusaku, bade, arnoldxhelga, haroldxrhonda. None of these characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. This is a brand new fic, as I'm sure you've noticed. It's a bit different from anything I've ever written. It's Multi-fandom and Multi Pairing. That's all there really is to say about this one. So, without further ado; let's get started, shall we?

I give you my new fic entitled BAAGboys

* * *

BAAGboys

Chapter 1: Allow Me To Introduce Myself

A man in a gray blazer stood in front of the small group of men who were seated in chairs that were arranged in a semi-circle. The group looked up at the man, all the while, shifting their eyes to the door. Save for one person who seemed to have his face stuck in a perpetual scowl. They didn't seem to be scared, however. Maybe they were just anxious to leave. It was common for things like this. The man in the blazer decided that he'd wait for the gentlemen to calm down a bit. The anxiety and defensiveness wouldn't completely dissipate, but he hoped that they could, at least, relax into their own personalities. While he waited, he gave the group a once over.

There was a gentleman with an odd shaped head. Like an egg, or maybe a football. He seemed to be in his early twenties; no older than 23. He was wearing a blue hat and had wild blonde hair. The man in the blazer noted that it seemed as if the man was wearing a skirt as well. He decided that he wouldn't press the issue. It wasn't really a hindrance to the session and he was sure he'd find out all the mysteries about the 'maybe' skirt.

Sitting next to him, was a heavy set fellow. He wore cargo shorts and an open baseball jersey with a white t-shirt underneath. The man's head was also an odd shape. Although, while the previous man had an oblong head, this one just seemed to have a lot more chin than seemed humanly possible… or necessary. He looked to be a bit older but looks could be deceiving.

He continued to survey the room. He came to the man with the scowl. He seemed to be a bit long and lanky. He had no distinguishing visual characteristics except for his scowl and his very bright strawberry blonde hair.

Next to him was a man wearing a garish, orange track suit. He seemed to have the same style of spiky hair, albeit a lot less messy, as the man with the scowl. Another difference is that this man's hair was a bright, boisterous, blonde; almost yellow. The guy sat back with a bored look on his face. The man in the blazer observed that the man also had three lines on both cheeks. They reminded him of whiskers. Once again he decided not to dwell on it.

Working his way to the next person, his eyes fell upon a gentleman who seemed to be very much relaxed. He was slouched in his seat and had his arm draped over the back of the chair. He seemed to be a very handsome man. One who could have his 'pick of the litter' so to speak. The man wondered why this handsome person would be here in the first place. He may be one of the interesting ones. His style did seem to be a bit retro though. Ripped Jeans, Jean Jacket, those weight lifting gloves with the fingers cut off. It was all very much late 80s possibly early 90s; but at that point you're just splitting hairs.

The last person in the group seemed the most plain. Brown hair, spiked in the front, straight cut jeans, blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. He sat slouched over with his arms on his elbows, staring at the ground, tapping his left foot.

He looked at them once again and decided that it was time to get started.

"Hello, gentleman," The man in the blazer addressed the group, "My name is Dr. Kratz." The group muttered their various greetings. Dr. Kratz continued, "Welcome to the Boyfriends Anonymous support group-," a hand went up, "Yes Mr.?" He asked as he pointed to the overtly handsome gentleman.

"Oliver. But you can call me Beck." The man nodded in acknowledgement, "Boyfriends Anonymous sounds very much like Alcoholics Anonymous."

Dr. Kratz nodded, "Go on."

"Well isn't that a group aimed towards getting people to quit alcohol?"

"That's the ultimate goal, yes."

"Well, I can't really speak for anyone else here but I'm not trying to 'quit' my girlfriend." The others in the room voiced their agreement.

"Well then what do you gentlemen think we should be called?" Another hand shot up, "Yes Mr.?"

"You can call me Arnold." Said the man with the odd shaped head, "Maybe we could call ourselves Boyfriends Against Abusive Girlfriends."

"But we aren't really against our girlfriends, though." Said the plain looking kid.

"If you ask me this whole thing is stupid." Said the scowling gentleman.

"Well nobody asked you," commented the portly gentlemen, "This is a real problem for some of us. So if you don't like it why don't ya scram?"

"Trust me, guy. Nothin' would make me happier than to get outta here. But if Ru-" The scowling gentlemen caught himself before revealing his girlfriend's name. "If my girlfriend finds out I ditched this meeting, I'll never hear the end of it."

"I see where he's comin' from," remarked the boy with the whiskers.

"Oh, yeah? Well how about I pound the both of ya and see how well you can see each other with your eyes swollen shut?"

The Portly man stood up from his chair, knocking it over onto its back, while clinching his fists and glaring at the two blonde gentlemen. The man with the scowl stood up to meet the man in the center of the semi-circle. The man with the whiskers immediately rose up to get in between the two. Arnold just sighed and leaned his leaned his head over the back of his seat, looking up at the ceiling. Beck looked on, slightly amused at the spectacle that was playing out before him as the tall, scowling man used his length to reach around the guy in the orange jumpsuit to put the portly gentleman in a headlock. The headlock ended up squishing the orange jumpsuit in between the two and he was now flailing in a desperate attempt to free himself. The plain gentleman just looked on with an anxious look on his face. It was obvious that he wanted to stop the impending fight; however, it was also apparent that there was something keeping him bolted to his seat.

Dr. Kratz, satisfied that the group had settled into their actual personalities, thus, allowing him to make some real progress, knew exactly how to stop the fight from breaking out. He cleared his throat, "I should let you gentlemen know that if there is any conduct that I deem inappropriate I will increase your co-payment."

All noise and movement in the room ceased, almost immediately. Dr. Kratz found himself faced with six sets of eyes; from Brown to green. After a minute, Kratz raised his eyebrows. This seemed to set the wheels in motion as the three in the middle of the semi-circle disengaged themselves, straightened up their clothes, and returned to their seats.

"Very good. Now," Dr. Kratz walked to the middle of the semi-circle, "How about we start with introductions. Just your name and a little about yourself. Who would like to go first?"

The portly gentleman stood to his feet. "I'll go first. My name is Harold Berman, and I have a problem."

Dr. Kratz raised his eyebrows, mildly surprised, "No, Harold, you don't have to-"

Before he could finish, the group responded, "Hi Harold."

"It's not that type of meeting."Dr Kratz said, interrupting the group, "We're a support group, yes, but we're not here to call your girlfriends 'problems' to get rid of."

"Oh, yeah, right. Well anyway, uhmm…" Harold trailed off, not really knowing what else to say.

"A little about yourself." Said Dr Kratz.

"Like what?"

"Anything. Likes. Dislikes. How you met your girlfriend."

"Well, Uhh… I work in construction… uhhh… Arnold, here has been my friend since the fourth grade… and uhhh… I met my girlfriend in the fourth grade also, but we didn't start dating until high school."

"Very good, Let's go on and continue down the line."

The lanky man with the scowl stood up, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm originally from Osaka, Japan. Before any of you morons ask me; yes I do have my citizenship. I met my girlfriend back in Japan. We were both in the police academy at the time."

The orange jumpsuit stood to his feet, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It took me forever to get used to saying my name the way you guys say it over here. I'm also from Japan, but I was born in Kyoto. I met my girlfriend when I was at school… but… she didn't like me much then."

Dr. Kratz looked on as the dejected man sat down and the Kurosaki kid patted him on the back. Once the scene was over he urged them to proceed with the introductions, "Mr. Oliver, would you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Sure." Beck rose to his feet, "As I said before, I'm Beck Oliver. I'm an Indie filmmaker, thinking about trying to get into some mainstream stuff. I went to a performing arts high school. That's where I met my girlfriend. We've had an on and off relationship but… I'm proud to say that we've been 'on' for about a year now."

This news was met with a round of golf claps.

The plain clothed gentleman on the end stood up as Beck returned to his own seat, "Hi. My name is Freddie Benson. I freelance my services as a video and film editor. Also, I just got a job as a camera man so that's a bit of a steady pay check while I get my feet wet in the editing field. I met my girlfriend while doing a web show with my friends. Well, I guess it's more accurate to say that I fell in love with her during the show, or maybe it was when we kissed the first time, maybe it was when we kissed the second time… Maybe it was after the first time we broke up. I don't know. I may not know exactly when I fell in love with her, but I do know that I've been in love ever since."

"Good, good, and Arnold how about you finish off our intros?"

The man with the odd shaped head stood up. "My name is Arnold-" as he said his last name, a car alarm started blaring; drawing everyone's attention to the window. As everyone turned back around to look at Arnold he just continued without reiterating his last name, "I work for a non-profit organization that raises money for people who suffer from Alzheimer's. We also raise money for Alzheimer's research and we recently became able to start a scholarship for med school and pre med students. I'm currently in med school, myself, about two years away from my M.D." Arnold placed his hand on his neck and glanced, briefly, at the ceiling before continuing, "I met my girlfriend in preschool. Not much else to say about it though. At least not at this point."

As Arnold Returned to his seat Dr. Kratz addressed the group, "Gentlemen this is a support group designed for men who feel abused or otherwise overshadowed in their relationships. The goal of this group, as mentioned before, is not to convince you to leave your significant others. By the time you leave this group you will be able to A) peacefully coexist with your girlfriend, B) learn to accept and live and cope with your girlfriend's behavior, or C) and this is the very last resort, break up with your girlfriend." He paused to survey the group once more, "I am not your enemy, the others in the group are not your enemy, you girlfriend is not your enemy. The only enemy you have is yourself. I hope to get us to a point where you can rely on each other to keep the 'true' enemy from taking over."

Dr. Kratz observed the room, all six pairs of eyes on him with rapt attention. He looked at his watch.

"Ok gentlemen, thank you for coming and I do hope to see you all next week. "

Well there ya have it folks. I do hope you enjoyed it. there is a bit more to come. So keep an eye out. If you liked please feel free to tell me that you did. In any case, thank you guys for taking time out to read my fic.

Til Next Time  
Deuces  
KL21


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Get Into This

Dr. Kratz pulled into his parking space in front of the unimpressive brown building where he worked. He assumed that his partner chose this building for a reason but, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why. Oh well. It never seemed to be all that important and his friend, Leo, was always a bit 'out there' with his ideas.

He checked his watch and saw that he had an hour before his the group meeting. He turned the radio to the local sports radio morning show and ate his breakfast and reflected on how he had reached this point in his life.

When Leo told him that he planned to start a private clinic, he thought it was insane. He'd only been out of college for two years. He'd only had one client when the offer was proposed. There just had to be someone more qualified to do this with. Michael Kratz had already been pretty lucky throughout his college life.

After going through his freshman year with financial aid, he decided he was going to walk onto the football team as a kicker. He did well enough to earn him a full ride athletic scholarship for the next year. As icing on the cake, he kicked a few game winning field goals. He continued to earn his scholarship for the next three years.

He was lucky enough to be drafted to a professional football team, although it was with the very last pick. He played for eleven years. He made pretty decent money and retired at the age of thirty two. He made enough money to pay off his one year of student loans and pay his way through graduate school. And at the age of thirty six he issued his final dissertation. He later, graduated with a Doctorate in psychology with a minor in counseling. Michael Kratz, football player, was now Dr. Michael Kratz. It didn't mean much at the time, but it was a title with promise.

He floated around for a couple of months before getting a job working for KND Psychology clinic. His luck had shone forth once again when he showed up at work one day and saw his friend from college, Leon Sharpe. After a quick meet and greet before his very first appointment, an African American couple from New York, Leon had told him that he wanted to speak with him over lunch. Leon insisted that he would be paying and Michael was never one to turn down a free lunch.

After they ate they began to catch each other up no their lives since graduating. Leon was a trust fund baby so he never incurred any student loan debt. He went straight through to finish grad school in eight years. For the next three years he was a guidance counselor. He had worked for KND Psychology clinic for the last eight years. He had just returned from vacation. He'd been gone for two weeks and had some time to think about his life.

Leo mentioned how he realized that he had all of these great things: A home, a wife who loves him, two kids who love him, and two parents that he doesn't hate. On top of it all he makes a great living. However, he never felt fulfilled. He loved his life, but he hated how he got there. Michael was, understandably, confused.

"_What does that even mean?" Michael checked his watch and continued, "If you've reached the goal then doesn't it make sense that your path to your goal was satisfactory."_

_Leo chuckled, "Spoken like a man with the meanest lucky streak that I've ever seen."_

_Michael feigned hurt, "And just what do you mean by that?"_

"_What I mean is, that most of the time; when you're lucky you don't really care about the path you take to your goal. In fact, I'd say that you were so surprised and excited to reach the goal that the path you took wasn't even all that important."_

_Michael pondered the statement, "That's fair, but still, you can't have a life as good as yours and still be dissatisfied. Your wife Karen loves you. Your children Bruno and Madison, they love you. You have this great job, you make good money. It just doesn't make any sense. Anyone else would just sit back and enjoy the ride."_

"_Well," Leon finished his drink and signaled for the waiter, "I was never one to do things like anyone else. And I bet that if I asked your wife, Anne, was it? I bet that if I asked Anne she'd say the same thing about you." _

_Leon picked up his glass and set it back down on the table, "You and me, Mike, we're different from everyone else. You know how I know that? Because you can't be lucky without taking a few risks."_

_Michael nodded, "That's true." He sat in silence while Leo asked for the check. Michael scrunched his brow in confusion, "So what exactly are you getting at."_

"_Always the astute thinker huh, Michael?" Leo filled out the receipt and handed the check back to the waiter. "What I'm getting at is that, while my life hasn't become stale, I've become stale in how I handle my life."_

"_Leo, as much as I love riddles, it's, almost, time to head back to the office."_

"_I want to set up private clinic…" Leo stood up and looked Michael in the eye, "and I want you with me Mike."_

_Michael was flabbergasted. He was literally, struck dumb. _

"_You don't have to answer now, just get back to me after you talk it over with Anne." _

And he did. Anne was all for it. She told him that he seemed like he was 'losing his way'. Which was ridiculous to Michael because, he was unaware that he even had a 'way'. In addition to that, a venture like this one could bring them to ruin. His home, his son, his wife, his marriage… one misstep and it could cost him everything.

"_But Anne, what if it all falls through. Granted, I only have one client at the moment, I would be stealing that client away from them. I'd be burning the only bridge that I've established in this profession." _

"_Michael, you have one client, I'm certain they won't hurt too much from that." _

"_But what if I turn out to not be any good at this?"_

"_If you weren't any good at it, you wouldn't have gotten your degree in the first place."_

"_There are a lot of bums out there with degrees."_

"_Sure. But how many of those bums graduated at the top of their class?"_

"_But what if Leo and I have a falling out."_

"_You two have been friends since your sophomore year in college. And even after entering the NFL and being apart from each other for eleven years, with very limited contact; you two met up and immediately hit it off. Didn't miss a beat."_

"_But what if..."_

"_What if, What if, What if. This right here, is what I mean when I say that you've lost your way." Anne walked over to the mirror where her husband was standing, "You were never the type of guy to doubt anything that you really wanted to do. You were never the type of guy to doubt anything. For as long as I've known you, you were always the type of guy to jump in head first and hit the ground running not caring what was left in your dust."_

_Michael looked up into the mirror and saw his wife walking up behind his left shoulder. Anne looked up to the right corner of the mirror and pulled down a picture of Michael when he graduated from high school. _

"_Would the guy in this picture doubt something that really wanted to do?" Anne placed the picture on the dresser and picked out the picture of Michael in his college football uniform, _

"_Would this guy question any of his decisions?" She placed that picture down on the dresser next to the first picture and picked up one of their wedding photos._

"_How about this guy?" She placed that one with the other three pictures laid out in front of Michael. _

"_These three guys, couldn't even spell doubt. These three guys… didn't even know that 'what if' was a real question. These three guys would have accepted Leo's offer on the spot."_

"_Anne, I don't even know if I want to do this."_

"_No, you definitely want to do this. Mikey, if you didn't want to do this, you wouldn't have even brought it up to me." _

_Michael sighed, "I hate it when you call me Mikey. It's a name for children."_

"_When you stop being a big ole baby then I'll stop calling you Mikey." _

_Michael pouted and watched as his wife sauntered over to their bed. He looked at the pictures of himself when he was younger. He lifted his head to look at himself in the mirror. He smirked at his reflection. Then he looked at his phone and took a deep breath. _

_He picked up his phone and walked out into the hallway. He scrolled down to Leo's name and pressed send._

From there it all went very fast. They went looking for available buildings. They found a horribly nondescript brown building. Leo claimed the location was great. Michael didn't know much about real estate so he just went along with it. His first clients were _the_ first clients in the new building at the new clinic. He was never sure why he took so much pride in it, but, he figured that it didn't really matter all that much.

Fast forward to eight years later and that phone call to accept Leo's offer was one of his greatest decisions, also one of his luckiest. He realized now that those two things often went hand in hand. And as he thought it over while getting out of his car, he figured that while luck wasn't as reliable as he liked, it certainly was fun.

He walked up to the building and entered the front door to see his secretary sitting at her desk with her fingers on her temples. In the silence he could hear a ruckus on the other side of the door leading to the group therapy room.

"Is everything ok, Claire?"

With her finger still rubbing her temples, and without opening her eyes she replied, "Your, uh, morning appointment is here."

"Oh? They're early. All of them are here?" He was quickly answered with the sign of what sounded like a stack of books falling to the floor.

Claire glared up at Michael, "Every. Last. One."

"Oh… Uhh… Tell ya what. How about you take a long lunch." He heard a thud, followed by a resounding 'You bastard!'

Claire continued to glare at Michael.

"The rest of the day off?"

Claire rose from her desk, picked up her purse, and walked out of the front door. "See you tomorrow?"

"We'll see."

Leo walked into the office to see Claire leaving, "Oh, hey Claire. Another long lunch?"

The only answer Claire offered was a noncommittal grunt as she shut the door.

"What's with her?" Leo said as he looked over his appointment sheet.

"My, uhh, morning appointment got here early." His comment was followed with the sounds of someone saying, 'Guys, I don't think you're supposed to touch that.'

Leo chuckled, "How do you get getting these rowdy types? Remember how feisty your first clients were?"

It was Michael's turn to rub his temples, "Don't even remind me. I'd never seen anything like it. And now-" he heard the sound of a vase smashing.

"and now, it's all you seem to get."

"Yeah well, I suppose I should get started."

"Good luck, man."

"I'm gonna need it."

He entered the room to find the long strawberry blonde, Ichigo, and the portly man with too much chin, Harold in a standoff in the middle of the room. The man with the bright blonde hair was standing in the middle of them screaming at them. All the while, the plain one, Freddie, the odd shaped head, Arnold, and the hipster, Beck, were all yelling trying to diffuse the situation. There was a smashed vase in the far corner of the room, one of his smaller book cases was thrown to the floor, while the books themselves were strewn all over the room. This type of thing would be normal with the bickering couple. But these guys all met each other, with a couple of exceptions, a week ago.

Michael sighed and said to himself, "Well let's get into this."

This was going to be quite the session.

* * *

Well there ya have it. Another chapter from yours truly. Thank you for taking the time to visit my little slice of the internet. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Review if you'd like, if not Thanks again for reading.

However, on this the day before the beginning of the end of this show that we, for better or worse have devoted ourselves to; let us not be sad that this show is ending (at least not yet) let us be glad for the good times that it has given us. In celebration and memorandum a bunch of authors decided that we'd give it another go. So, be sure to check out these fics that either, have already, or will soon be posted. I can assure you that you won't be disappointed.

**Author Name: Story Title**

**DwynArthur: The Puckett Acquisition (new chapter)**

**TheWrtrInMe & DwynArthur: Until The World Ends (new story)**

**SMAAD4Seddie (listed under TheWrtrInMe): Since You've Been Gone (new story)**

**AnnieRocket: Just Kids (new story)**

**ThatSamGirl: Dear Sam (new story)**

**ExpressionsofAWriter: icarly The Movie (new chapter)**

**Purple255225: Now and Then (new story)**

**Pigwiz: The Apartment (new chapter)**

**IAMCAGE: The Hollywood Massacre (new story)**

**butterflylovesicarly: iBurn (new chapter)**

**KingxLeon21: BAAGBoys (new chapter)**

**PrincessPurplee: Contagious Chemistry (new story)**

**Moviepal: The Last Time I Felt Like This (new story)**

**Heartlines12: Playing House (new chapter)**

**Random Drama21: Kiss Me, Kill Me! (new chapter)**

****That about wraps it up for me...  
Until next time  
Deuces  
KL21


End file.
